Previously venetian blinds in which a series of horizontal blind slats extend downwardly in a vertical array from a headrail, have been mounted by headrail end brackets as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,778. Other box-like end brackets overlapping the headrail have been employed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,727 discloses brackets with outwardly-facing lips receiving inwardly-facing front and rear longitudinal upper edges of the headrail, the headrail having sufficient flexibility to allow mounting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,406 illustrates a form of a single bracket hook and shelf which captures the edges of a headrail. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,401 shows a bracket having an integral spring tongue for supporting one headrail edge and a fixed hook end. This patent along with U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,818 also shows an adapter for mounting a bracket to a vertical window portion U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,644 illustrates a two-part bracket in which a main body is secured to wall or ceiling and a separate member has limited horizontal movement therewith and includes resilient legs and a U-shaped tongue with a portion extending forwardly of the front rim of the headrail to allow a tool (screwdriver) to be inserted to disengage the headrail rim. The overall bracket is about the height of the headrail. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,443 shows another two-part bracket having a resilient inner headrail support and a wall-mountable outer support.
Each of the various above-described brackets is generally of high profile and/or include elements which in part are observable in the headrail "installed" condition. Some can only be installed on a vertical wall or require a tool for disassembly. Others create an unsightly clearance between the headrail top and the window frame top or room ceiling. Lastly, most of the prior high profile brackets necessitate a dedication of a considerable volume of the headrail internal volume for the brackets.